


Dave strider x Homer Simpson

by Gravitational_pull



Category: Homestuck, The Simpsons
Genre: Other, Yaoi, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_pull/pseuds/Gravitational_pull
Summary: Yummy yummy
Relationships: Dave strider/Homer Simpson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dave strider x Homer Simpson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke thing I wrote in Minecraft 👍👍👍👍👍

Dave strider walks up to the house nervous to pick up his crush for prom. He knocks on the door sweating anxiously and there he was. Dave’s crush........... Homer Simpson!


End file.
